headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Countdown to Final Crisis 19
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Seasons Beatings" is the title to the nineteenth issue of the ''Countdown to Final Crisis'' comic book maxi-series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Paul Dini and Tony Bedard with Keith Giffen as story consultant. Artwork was by Jesus Saiz with inks by Rodney Ramos. It was colored by Pete Pantazis and lettered by Jared K. Fletcher. The cover art illustration was rendered by Karl Kerschl and Dave McCaig. The story was edited by Mike Carlin with Elisabeth V. Gehrlein as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a February, 2008 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Pied Piper continues to travel across the Chihuahuan Desert with the now deceased Trickster, due to the fact that they are still hand-cuffed together. During the night, Pied Piper, delirious from the heat, begins to imagine Trickster's corpse is talking to him and removes Trickster's hand from his body to avoid triggering the bomb. Meanwhile, the Challengers from Beyond arrive on Earth-51 and learn of this world's pacifist society. They then deduce that Ray Palmer resides on this world. In Themyscira, having wandered inside a cave outside the confines of the island's training ground, Harley and Holly discover the cave is being used as a hideout by Hippolyta, who reveals to the two of them that Athena is a fake. Meanwhile a Amazon reports to "Athena" about Harley and Holly's disappearance, and Athena reveals herself to be Granny Goodness, who then orders her Female Furies to punish the Amazon. In the cave, Harley, Holly and Hippolyta kill a war hound that has found their hideout. Hippolyta then decides to send Holly and Harley to infiltrate Athena's ranks to expose the fraud. Harley and Holly used a severed leg of the war hound to fool Athena that they were only helping to "keep morale up." In response to their dedication, Athena believes their story. On Apokolips, Jimmy Olsen is attacked by a mad Forager, due to undergoing a "waking trance" during her torture, and Jimmy is able to restore her sanity by duplicating a Mother Box. The two of them are then confronted by Bernadeth, who is then later confronted and presumably killed by the Infinity Man. Jimmy manages to open a Boom Tube and returns to Earth with Forager, whereupon he kisses her. Appearances * Harleen Quinzel * Holly Robinson * Mister Action, Jimmy Olsen * Pied Piper, Hartley Rathaway * Bob the Monitor * Donna Troy * Forager II * Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner * Hippolyta * Jason Todd * Athena * Bernadeth * Lashina * Mad Harriet * Stompa * Ray Palmer * Trickster, James Jesse * Clark Kent * Libby Lawrence * Lois Lane * Challengers from Beyond * Female Furies * Monitors * Amazons * Apokoliptians * Humans * Vultures * Apokolips * Themyscira * Earth-51 * Chihuahuan Desert, Mexico * Mother Box * None * Hallucinations Notes & Trivia * Countdown to Final Crisis was a maxi-series event published on a weekly shipping schedule. As its name implies, the numbering sequence for the series follows in a descending order. This is actually the thirty-third issue of the series. * This issue shipped to retailers on December 19th, 2007. * This issue is reprinted in the Countdown to Final Crisis, Volume 3 trade paperback collection. * This issue includes an in-house promotional ad for DC Nation #92. * This issue includes a two-page back-up feature chronicling the origin of the Scarecrow by Scott Beatty and Kelley Jones. * The tagline to this issue is "Carrion Death". * The title of this story is a play on the phrase "Seasons Greetings", which is a sentiment usually expressed during Christmas time. On Earth-51, the characters are in the midst of celebrating the holidays. * This is the first appearance of the reality designated Earth-51 - the so-called "Perfect Earth". Body Count * Bernadeth of the Female Furies * Trickster, James Jesse - Already dead. Recommended Reading * 52 Vol 1 * Countdown to Adventure * Countdown to Mystery * Countdown: Arena * Death of the New Gods * Final Crisis Vol 1 * Lord Havok and the Extremists * Salvation Run External Links * * * *